Mistletoe
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: It's hard to resist when you're standing right under the mistletoe.


**Author's Note:** _Dear Lord, this is ancient. It was first published on livejournal on December 9, 2009 so some of you may have read it already. In that case, I hope you don't mind seeing it again. If you have never read it before, though, I hope you enjoy it and don't mind a little bit of OOC-ness here and there. This is my present for you._

**_Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

><p>The elevator rung and the doors swung open. The redhead froze as she took in the sight of the man inside, then she rolled her eyes and stepped in, ignoring him.<p>

"Jen." He greeted casually.

"Jethro." She replied coldly, focusing on her perfectly manicured nails.

He smirked at her antics and started to hum quietly as he leant back against the wall and looked up. His eyes lighting up wickedly when he spotted the green ornament hanging above Jenny's head.

In one swift move he reached out and flicked the stop switch, the elevator coming to a sudden halt.

"What the hell?" Jenny snapped and looked up at him, her eyes glittering in anger, "Why did you do that?"

"Mistletoe."

His answer caught her off guard and she frowned, "What?"

"Mistletoe." Gibbs just repeated, pointing to the ceiling and giving her a lopsided smile as he stepped closer to her.

Jenny stepped back, cringing when she felt the cold, metal wall pressed against her back.

"Jethro, I think…" She trailed off as soon as his breath grazed her lips softly, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"It's mistletoe, Jen…you know what people do under the mistletoe at Christmas?" He pressed his hard body into hers and nuzzled her neck when she didn't attempt to answer his question or even open her eyes. "They kiss, Jen…people kiss under the mistletoe." He whispered, brushing his lips ever so lightly over her jaw-line, and smirked when she swallowed hard.

"I still think-"

"That's the problem," He cut her off, his hands coming to rest on her hips, squeezing gently. "You think too much."

Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss, and Jenny was soon grabbing the lapels of his coat to pull him closer to her as he ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted yieldingly at his silent request, and with each passing second the kiss became more passionate as they held tightly onto each other.

When oxygen became an issue, they finally broke the kiss, their bodies still plastered to each other while their breathing mingled.

"I thought this would never happen…" Jenny was the first to speak quietly as she caught her breath. She opened her wide, green eyes and met his blue stare, cracking a smile.

"Think you gotta thank Abby for that; She's the only one who'd think of hanging mistletoe in the elevator." Gibbs murmured, nuzzling her cheek and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

She nodded and giggled, "Miss Sciuto is getting a raise this month." She disentangled herself from his embrace and reached out to flick the switch, setting the elevator in motion again.

Gibbs smirked and watched her as she pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse and checked her lipstick, then frowned when she turned around to him and reached out her hand to rub the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"My lipstick… on your face." She chuckled and accomplished her cleaning task right before the elevator doors swung open.

They stepped out together and the cold mid-December air hit hem, causing Jen to shiver and wrap her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Drive you home, Director?" Gibbs asked, once again mocking her title as he rested his hand on her lower back.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "No, thanks. I think I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Gibbs." She gave him a small, playful smile and started to look for her car keys in her purse, stopping a few feet away from him. When she finally found her keys, she took a deep breath and looked at them for a second, her mind working fast.

She could still sense his presence behind her, his eyes watching her carefully, no doubt to make sure she got into her car safely. And she grinned as a look of surprise appeared on his face when he saw her throw her car keys back into her purse and walk back towards him.

"Actually…" She stepped closer and looked up at him through her long, thick eyelashes while she placed her gloved hands on his chest, a twinkle in her eyes, "Noemi has been hanging the decorations…how about we go home, get some bourbon and keep standing under the mistletoe?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
